


Warmth In That Coldness

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [8]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Bodies against each other, Bromance, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon/Human Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Nice and peaceful silence between them, Night, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Staring, Touching, Warm, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: For some reason, Black Hat can't take the cold. He wanted a warm body close to him. He needed Flug.To keep him very warm.





	Warmth In That Coldness

There's snow everywhere. It was still winter. 

 

They were snowed in and all of them had to stay there. In the mansion. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat saw that tint of white and light blue were shown from the window. He hates those innocent, pure colors. He glanced away. 

 

His stare faded as he disappears, being gone, deep in his bed. 

 

Black Hat usually liked the cold because of his inhuman, demonic form. 

 

His skin and body could handle it, in a usual setting. He could even take extreme heat because of being in hell with the deadly flames. 

 

Although, that was a very long time ago. 

 

But, for some reason, now he can't take this coldness. He couldn't get warm, no matter how many blankets were covering him. 

 

He needed someone with a warm body. 

 

Black Hat wouldn't be caught dead with Dementia or 5.0.5. 

 

So, Dr. Flug was the last option for the eldritch demon. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was getting darker outside. 

 

Black Hat invited the human scientist in there, more like forced. 

 

Flug didn't mind much, as he walked into the demon’s room. 

 

He closes the door behind himself. 

 

Flug had a blanket of his own, wrapping around him as well. He walks over to the bed. 

 

“B-Black Hat?” 

 

The eldritch demon grabbed the human, this scientist disappeared with his blanket, under all the blankets. 

 

He liked that, because it was very warm. He noticed that Black Hat crawled and slightly curled into him. 

 

Black Hat wrapped his arms around Flug, tightly. 

 

Flug slightly shivered feeling Black Hat's cold skin, although he also likes it. 

 

Their bodies were against each other now. 

 

Black Hat's breath was on Flug's neck. He also heard and felt the human's breathing. He was hearing Flug's heartbeat too. 

 

He was loving this, it calmed him down. 

 

Flug also felt calm, strangely. 

 

Black Hat also loved Flug's warmth. He stared at him. 

 

After that, he panted a bit and closed his eyes, resting. 

 

Flug rested with him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, they were slightly staring again, snuggled and nuzzled against each other, cuddling for awhile. 

 

Black Hat kept staying close to him. 

 

Flug didn't mind again, he also stayed there. 

 

He leaned in (after he lifted his paperbag, slightly) and started kissing Black Hat's cold lips, wanting affection from this demon. 

 

Flug thought that reasonably, Black Hat would push him away after something like this kiss had happened. 

 

But, the demon didn't, instead he also kissed the human. 

 

They kept the kisses going. 

 

Flug holds him, affectionately and lovingly. 

 

That warmness and coldness mixed, as they passionately held each other's bodies. 

 

They pull apart, sharing some heated breaths, snuggling a bit more again. 

 

Everything was nice. They cuddled, until eventually, falling asleep, peacefully together, in that night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
